Music Fiasco
by Elfsquire90
Summary: Hey my story is about some people from our world who disapear ... this may sound like a story you've already read but it isn't so please read and review. Finished.
1. Chapter One

Hey there all you wonderful people who are reading my story. I Know this may seem like another story were people form our world end us in Tortal but it isn't! Any way they want a disclaimer so: Tortal and the characters from it do **_not _**belong to me O.K? So I hope you enjoy the story it's my second but my first was removed so I hope this can stay on so here we go. The italic words are thoughts and bold words are sounds.

A tall blonde girl stood pacing the stage and talking her friend backstage over a walkie talkie planning for the concert that was to take place that night at the Sanctuary.

"Do you have the Microphones?" the blonde asked her friend.

"No, Kira said she'd leave them by the sound board in the balcony. Remember Sue?" asked Susan's friend

"Oh yeah thanks Kat, Did are the bands here yet they are supposed to start sound checks and practice in ten minutes."

"Part of Skanonymous and part of the Reverse Effect are."

"Kathleen we picked up part of the Reverse Effect and Skanomus is helping me set up so I know their here I meant one of the other bands"

"Oh them sorry Susan, no they aren't but there equipment is."

"Great so lets set up the equipment and get the rehearsal started."

Later that night

The crowd was filling the pews (benches) while the bands Kathleen, Susan and Kira (the assistant sound technician) were in the back talking and getting ready for the concert. Well at least two of the bands were there._ Were the other performers? They were supposed to be here hours ago!_ Thought Susan she looked nervous and here friends Kathleen and Tomy, one of the members in one of the bands, asked her what was wrong. When she said what was bothering her they sighed "Stop worrying Susan, go read a book or something!" exclaimed Tomy. "He's right Susan we can't do anything about it we should just start and hope they get here soon.

Susan went up to the balcony with Kira and Kat stayed back stage to watch for the other band. "The Rock and Rock Solid are proud to present The Reverse Effect, Skanonymous, Switchfoot and Stacie Orrico." the Susan's voice rang over the sound system. Well by the end of The Reverse Effects set Stacie Orrico was there and she gave her performance. As Skanonymous stepped out on stage Susan called Kat on her walkie-talkie to see if the Switchfoot was there yet.

"Kat are they there, _please let them be here please,_" Susan said and thought desperately.

"Sorry Susan but...**Creak**... they just got here."

"Good I'll be right down"

Skanonymous was just finished and got off the stage while Susan, Tomy, Devin, member form Skanonymous, and Kat were all setting up for the last band when all of the sudden out of no were came a bright silver light which covered the stage all at once the four people on the stage fainted and disappeared. Everyone in the audience gasped and freaked out when they saw the four were missing.

Let me know what you think about it.


	2. Chapter Two

Hey all just so that you all know...Non of the Tortallian Characters or places are mine and I forgot to mention last chapter Stacie Orrico and Switchfoot are also not mine! So on with the story

Susan, Devin, Kathleen and Tomy all groaned as they woke up.

"What did the Damn light guys think they were doing?" asked Tomy angrily.

"Tomy think about it for one second. How could the the light crew knock us out?"

"I don't know Susan but what other explanation is there?"

"God, did you ever think that this might just be because of him?"(a/n the characters that are from our world, or at least a

world outside Tortall are all Christians)

"Yeah that would explain the wierd light and us waking up in the middle of nowere" said Devin

"Where are we? I've never seen this place before not on the internet, or in a book or anywhere!" added Kathleen.

"Great so were stuck in the middle of nowere with nothing but the clothes we're wearing! This is just wonderful..." said Tomy

"Lets go try to find a town or gas station on some were we can find out were we are" interjected Kathleen.

They all agreed and headed off down the road. After about an hour of walking they saw a something unexpected Susan was the first to see them she ran towards the shapes in the distance a few seconds later Tomy, Devin and Kathleen noticed what she was runnig towards it was their backpacks. _How did they get here and they look full but I know at least mine was empty when I left home this morning _they all thought at the same time.

They got to there backpacks and checked the contents to see what was there

"How many books do you have Susan" joked Tomy.

"Ha ha ha very funny...16."

"SIXTEEN, Susan you don't need 16 books!"

"Shut up Devin I didn't put 16 books in my bag and I don't know who did!"

They checked there bags arguing about why Susan had so many books (a bible and all the Tamora Pierce books), or why Tomy and Devin had so much music. They were so busy arguing that they didn't notice that some one had come up behide them.

"Who are you?" asked a young man with redish blond hair who looked to be between 18 and 20 years old.

I know some of you hate stories that end like this ... so do I but I cann't think of anything else right now and I have to go wash the dishes. Please review if you do I'll try to read at least one of your fan fics.

Susan


	3. Chapter Three

"Hey all you wonderful people first I'd like to thank my very first reviewer bbllgirl4ever thank you for the wonderful review.

And for all you slow people out there and the people who run the site I do not own that which is from Tamora pierce books. Now on with the story.

* * *

The four stopped arguing and turned around. They looked up and saw the young man mounted on a gelding with his hand on his sword hilt. They were so shocked and scared that they couldn't talk finally Susan regained the ability to talk.

"Hello my name is Susan and these people are my friends Kathleen, Tomy, and Devin. Who are you?"

"My name is Alan... Sir Alan of Pirate's Swope."

_Wow these people look weird the blond one is wearing a strange pair of breeches, the girl with hair like Aly, Kathleen, has a short skirt on, The Boys have weird shirts on_.

_That guy looks like something out of my history book_ thought Tomy.

"So I guess what we all would like to know is where are we?" asked Kathleen.

"Pirate's Swope of course"

"Where in the world is Pirate's Swope?" Asked Tomy and Devin together.

This time Susan answered "Tortal south east of the capital Corus."

"How do you know that" asked the three guys.

"Wait it's your books isn't it you're such a bookworm" said Tomy.

Well Susan and Tomy kept arguing until Alan got tired of listening to them and said loudly.

"Well since you have no were to go you can stay with me at my parents... home"

"Well that's awfully nice but..." started Devin, but Kathleen and Susan interrupted

"We'd be happy to and thank you very much"

"but we..." started Tomy but shut-up when Susan shot him on of those "shut-up or die glares"

Alan smiled and pulled out a mirror to tell his parents he would be bringing guests with him. His parents were fine with it and he led the four strangers down the road to Pirate's Swope. Susan was glad that her friends were there because if they weren't she might have gotten lost you see she was daydreaming about a boy (a/n three guesses who) but she was pulled out when they stopped and got their first view of Pirate's Swope...

* * *

Dun dun dun hehe that's the end of the chapter I know you probably want to kill me right now but then you wouldn't find out what happened would you? I'll update after one or two reviews.

Susan


	4. Chapter Four

Hey all Tortal and the characters from it do **_not _**belong to me O.K? I hope you enjoy the next chapter of the story:

The view was breathtaking Susan and the others could hardly help but stare. The girls could just imagine what it would look like at sundown with the castle against the pink and orange sky. They got there at two in the afternoon and were met at the gate by a slightly older young man with red hair and hazel eyes. He greeted his younger brother and then welcomed the guests he to noticed the strange clothes they were wearing but he said nothing about it.

"Welcome to Pirate's Swope. My name is Thom; my Parents would love to greet you themselves but they are both busy right now but you will meet them later. I hope my brother wasn't a total jerk to you." He said the last bit with a laugh.

Susan was the first to catch the joke "Oh yeah of course he was."

"Hahaha very funny. Just remember who helped you when you were lost and invited you to his house."

Everyone started laughing. By the time they were calmed down enough to say anything they had been joined by two people. One, a man with brown hair, was dressed in simple clothes breeches and shirt. The other, a woman with red hair and purple eyes, was dressed in a shirt, tunic and hose.

"Well I thought I told Thom to welcome you and show you were you were staying but obviously I was wrong."

"Sorry mom."

"Welcome to Pirate's Swope, I'm Barron George and this is my wife, Lady eh Sir Alanna the Lioness and Kings Champion."

"Pleased to meet you." Susan said quickly, "My name is Susan and these are my friends Kathleen, Devin and Tomy"

As Susan named them they all nodded there heads towards the baron and knight. After the introductions the four were showed the rooms they would be staying in. Susan was unpacking her bag when someone knocked on the door. Susan was about to yell come in but she thought better of it and walked over to open the door. It reveled Kathleen who had gotten to her room first.

"Hey Sue just came to see if you needed any help unpacking. I finished and I would like to talk."

"Sure, come in and thanks."

They started to unpack and talk. They looked at what had been put in the bag. They took out and put away tunics dresses, shirts, breeches, shoes and boots none of which Susan had ever seen before.

"Where did these come from Susan?"

"I don't know when you unpacked were there clothes were there clothes like this in your bag?"

"Uh huh only mine are green and have a white lamb on it... what's on yours?"

"Mine are purple and have a silver dove on them"

"I wonder if..."

But Kathleen had no time to finish the sentence because Tomy and Devin came running in talking quickly, so quickly that Susan and Kathleen couldn't understand them.

"TOMY DEVIN SHUT UP AND THEN REPEAT WHAT YOU SAID ONE AT A TIME AND SLOWER!"

"Okay Susan I'll go first. Tomy and I..."

"We found clothing we had never seen before in our bags and..."

"We were wondering if you had some to"

"See for you" Susan said.

"The boys looked in and saw the clothes and gasped"

"You to Kathleen?" asked Devin

Kathleen nodded. "What do yours look like?"

Devin's were navy blue with and gold cross on it and Tomy's were deep red with a bronze chalice on it. **Knock knock. **

Alan and his brother Thom were standing in the door way.

"Hello"

"Hello my parents wanted to let you know that you four are to join us for dinner."

"O.K."

The brothers turned to leave but first they introduced the four of them to the servants who would be helping them get ready. Soon after the brothers left Tomy and Devin left to go get ready. Susan and Kathleen talked for a few more minutes before being reminded that dinner was in an hour and they still needed to get ready. Dinner was apparently a formal affair because the maid pulled out one of Susan's light blue dresses and helped her put it on. Susan put a little blue eyeshadow and a small gold and silver cross. She left the room and walked down the hall Devin and Kathleen looked up

"Susan you look beautiful" exclaimed Kathleen

_Wow she looks pretty nice _thought Devin

Just then Tomy walked down the hall with Thom and Alan.

_Susan looks so beautiful I never knew that she could be so good looking. _Thought Tomy.

_Mithros she is so beautifull why did I ever think she was strange? _Thought Alan

HEHEHE sorry but I have to go to bed and so I must end the chapter now but I think that at least I gave you something to think about.


	5. Chapter Five: Gifts

Hey all I hope you don't hate me for the ending but my mother was giving very "subtle" hints that it was time to go to bed. Any way Tamora Pierce's books. Now on with the story.

* * *

They walked down the hall and down the stairs when they got down to the main floor they saw the Baron and Lady Alanna in the enteryway with some men dressed in all white. The men looked up just as Susan and Kathleen reached the bottom of the staircase. Alanna also looked up and said,

"Susan these people say they have somthing for you from your father"

Susan was confused how did her dad know where she was let alone get people in an other world to find her and give her a message. Kathleen obviously knew what she was thinking a said "What does her father send?" Suddenly there identity was clear to Susan. _They're angels! Wow it looks like God has a message for us._ The angels waited as Alanna explained what had happened. George had some servants carry boxes to a large family type, since it was the closest.

"Your father sends a... gift you forgot them when you left also there is a message in the boxes for each of you."

"Each of us he sent something for each of us?"

"Yes Tomy he cares about each of you and doesn't want anything to happen to you."

"Thanks" said Devin

Alanna and George invited them to dinner but politely the angels declined saying they had to get home quickly. Everyone was curious about what was in the packages but dinner was ready so they had to wait.

Dinner was grand there was Chicken as well as other delicious foods. When they all had finished dinner they went to the family room to open the boxes. On the way over Alanna told Tomy and the others that the messengers brought their horses with them. When they reached the room they saw the packages again and wanted to open them more than ever.

"Ok Sue opens yours" said Kathleen; but Susan could tell that Tomy and Devin wanted to open theirs more so she said.

"No Tomy should open his first." Kathleen was about to argue but didn't because it was no use.

Tomy opened his and just looked obviously confused.

"What is it Tomy?" Asked Devin as he walked over to see for him self.

_Wow weapons. Wait if he is as crazy as it seems who in his right mind would give him weapons?_ "Tomy you should show these people what you have there Tomy"

Tomy sighed and took out the weapons in the box. He had received a Sword, Shield, dagger and Halberd (long spear). They each opened the boxes Devin got the same as Tomy except he got a gaive. The girls both got swords, shields, bows and arrows along with a Shukusen (the Yamimani fans) each. The tortalans looked amazed.

_Wow not only is she beautiful but she can obviously fight as well. _

_Man now people will think we can fight when we can't_

_I should defiantly tell Jon when we get to Corus if not before about these strange people._

"Well now that we know what was in the boxes lets talk. Where are you from?"

_Ah man what am I going to say California? Then I have to explain that were from an other world not that they don't know that already..._ finally she realized there were only two answers and she chose the easier one

"California"

"Where's California? And what Kingdom do you serve?" Alanna assumed that they were knights. She was at least partially right.

Kathleen answered this one "California is in the United States in a different world, and we serve the Kingdom of Heaven. At this there was silence for a while all of the people were in deep thought.

_Wow a different world I can't wait to talk to them and find out all about it and the different types of magic._

_Great a new world they probably have a strange type of magic as well this is just great an other thing to tell Jon!_

_May be they are spies for this California_

_I wonder what Devin is thinking (Tomy thought)_

_I wonder what Elise is doing she better not be with that boyfriend of hers!_

_I can't wait to see my friends and fellow knights and show them that there are still beautiful girls that need our help_

_Why doesn't Susan tell them we don't know how to fight?_

_I am forgetting something I know I am what am I THE NOTES YOU IDIOT!_

"Well I suppose that we should all be getting to bed I know I for one am getting tired. Good night"

There was a chorus of good nights to the Baron he was closely followed by his sons who went up to then Susan Kathleen Devin and Tomy went upstairs to talk and Alanna went to her study to contact King Jonathan.

* * *

Well that's the end of this chapter. Next chapter they will get to Corus hopefully I meant to get there in this Chapter but it didn't fit so maybe next chapter. By the way if you have a prediction I would love to read it. 


	6. Chapter Six

Hey all I really don't like typing reviews but I do not own that which is from Tamora Pierce's books. Any way now that the anoying part is done. I'll get to the story but first. Thanks to my reviewers. Ok now on with the story.

* * *

The next day they were on the road on the way to Corus for the Midwinter festival. They had been planig to go later in the week but their plans changed when the mysterious people came to their home. Jon had ordered that Alanna come "now" and that she bring her guests with her. So first thing in the morning they got up and left.

Susan's mind was reeling she and her friends had read the letters together before going to bed. The letters were basically the same the only difference was who it was adressed to. Susan's said:

My Child Susan,

I know that this will be wierd for you staying in a world of people who don't believe in me but there is a reason you are here. I hope that your faith will not dwindell in the presence of so many people who do not believe in me. You must know that you are all my children but unfortunatly only one of you can act like royalty. Do not worry I know who allready and it will be revieled to you at some time in the near future. It is not that I love one of you more it is just one of you is better for the part than the others. I hope that you will continue to pray and read my word I know that all of you have a Bible with you. Finally I know you are probably confused about the weapons but you will know how to use them when the time comes. Be carefull and always remember. Ask, and it shall be given you; seek, and ye shall find.

Adoni

(a/n I don't know if I spelled that right I didn't have a Bible with me and I don't now Hebrew, yet!)

Later that night they had talked about who this "prince" or "princess" would be and why they couldn't all be just plain knights but they couldn't all just be plain knights. They had come up with an order of who they thought it would be.

Tomy because he hadn't been respectfull at first.

Kathleen because she was the oldest girl and could talk down to people with out them noticing

Devin because he was the oldest boy and he could be very arrogant

Susan was put last because she was shy and quiet and the only thing that she had going for her was her nac for getting the others to be quiet with a look.

Susan haddn't noticed that they had stoped. The horse that God had sent had stoped when everyone else had. The horse was so smart it's name was Dove ( which is a symbol of peace) and she had liked Susan from the start. Susan was finally brought out of her trance by Tomy yelling her name she looked around and saw a huge city at the end of which there was a huge castle. Susan heard one of her friends ask what is this place? Alanna answered "This is the capital Corus"

They continued to ride until they reached the palace gates were they were greeted by a tall man with dark hair and a squire wearing the colors green and gold.

"Welcome to Corus." he turned to Alanna and her family and said "It's good to see you again. George your father-in-law would like to see you about the trouble your daughter is causing for him (this is after _Trickster's Queen_)." George ran off to see Sir Myles of Oau. "Numinair would like to talk to Thom and Jon would like to see you Alanna and your four guest." Thom went to find Master Numinair and Alanna led Devin and the others to see Jon who was in the throne room with some other guests.

When Devin and the others saw the other guest they were suprised to see that they were Angels. Alanna bowed to Jon and Thayet and moved up to stand behind them. The Angels bowed to Devin and the others as they walked up. _this is it _thought Devin_ we're finally going to find out who is the prince or princess

* * *

_

DUN DUN DUN. I know Why did I do that right? Well to tell you the truth I'm not sure why but Review and tell me who you think it is.


	7. Chapter Seven

A/n the princess is going to have the title Lady before her name because everyone is god's child which would make her one of the younger children of God so don't get mad at me the friends will have a title before there name B.T.W. if you have a better title for her let me know ok. Oh yeah I own nothing that is Tamora Pierces.

* * *

"Hello Lady Susan I'm happy to see you and your friends are alright your father was worried about you."

Susan was shocked. It was HER the youngest girl... one of the quietest people you could ever meet!

Devin was the first to speak "Does his Majesty have a message for her or for us?"

The angels gaze went to Devin. "You wish to have news?"

All four of them nodded their heads

"I thought so. I will tell you later." then he turned to face the Tortalans King Jonathan was looking at the 15 year old Susan. She didn't look any different than the others and there was not even a royal title preceding her name just Lady is _she really a princess?_ hIs thought was cut short his guests were looking at him. "Well I'm going to need to talk to Lady Susan and a few other people for a while. Tomy was shocked but that didn't stop him from saying what he thought. "Wait what about us what are we supposed to do?" Susan shot Tomy a glare that would make even the bravest man shakes in his shoes. He backed off towards Devin who had stayed at the back of the group. Some servants came forward to lead Kathleen and the boys to their rooms.

There were only a few people in the room after the king dismissed the nobles and the knights in the room who he didn't need to talk to the people that were left in the room were: The king and queen, Alanna, George, Duke Gareth of Naxen, Sir Gary of Naxen, Myles, Raoul, Prince Roald, and a few other people Susan didn't recognize. Everyone was talking to each other as some servants prepared a room for them to meet in. Susan was talking to no one because no one really knew her. She was thinking about what had happened _Wow it was me I can't believe it. Wait this means everyone will be talking to me like a princess and calling me "Lady Susan" that might get annoying! Why didn't they pick Kathleen she is older and she likes talking to new people more..._ her thoughts were interrupted when Prince Roald came up to talk to her.

"Hello I'm Prince Roald"

"Pleased to meet you Your Highness. My name is..."

"Lady Susan or Princess Susan my father told me. And please call me Roald I hate being called 'Highness'."

"Well in that case please call me Susan."

"Alright. Well do you like it here?

"Well if you mean Corus I've only seen a very little of it. But if you mean Tort all I love it here."

Roald and Susan talked about their homes and friends. Until everyone left the Throne Room to go to the room that was set-up for the meeting. Everyone took there seats around the table Jonathan at the head with Roald on one side and Thayet on the other. Alanna sat next to Thayet and Roald motioned for Susan to sit next to him. The rest of the table was filled next to Alanna sat Myles, and next to Myles was George. Gary sat next to Susan and Raoul sat next to him. (A/n I won't go into were everyone sat that would take to long.)

They discussed many things at the meeting, Susan had nothing to say about the subjects so she was again thinking _why did King Jonathan want me here?_ Well the talk finally turned to their last topic, Midwinter, that year Noble men and women would be visiting Tortal. The countries that would be sending nobles were: The Copper Isles, Carthak, Yamani Islands, Galla and Sarian as well as the other Eastern lands that wanted to make agreements so there princesses or prince could marry Lianne, Liam or Jasson. Finally they got to the reason they wanted Susan there.

"As you all know by now four children from... another world is here for the festival. We know very little about our guests except that they are friends and apparently know how to fight."

Gary looked at the young woman sitting beside him and smiled _Jon thinks this young woman is a girl she has to be at least 15 probably older. And she was one of the younger ones._ Myles asked Jon if he could ask the girl some questions. Jon, of course, agreed Myles was one of his Spymasters after all and he did want to know more about this mysterious girl.

"What is your name again?"

"Susan"

"Where are you from?"

"California"_ Should I say Richmond? No that would just confuse them more than they are now._

"I've never heard of California. Where is it?

_Wow he's slow didn't he hear the King when he said I'm from another world?_ "It's not in this world it's in an other one."

"And there is royalty in this other world?"

"In some countries"

"In yours?"

"If you mean America no it doesn't but if you mean where I originally came from and where I will be returning some day yeah...Uh I mean yes."

"Long answer and complicated. You could have answered with a simple yes or no. George you have any questions?

"No I talked to her before we got here."

"Myles and George I'd like to have a word with you. I'd also like a word with you Susan. Everyone else you may go."

Everyone left except Myles, George and Susan.

"I'm sorry you probably want to know why I wanted you to be here. Well it will make sense later (I hope) any way I want to let you know that I think that either you and/or your female friend should be presented at court at the first ball during Midwinter._ Great all I need is for everyone to start treating me like royalty. I like doing things like a normal person!_

"Alright I'll do it" _no reason to make him upset at me over nothing Kat won't do it though she's got a boy friend who she loves so she wouldn't for anything in the world._

"What about your friend? She wouldn't want to?"

"No. She has a boyfriend...uh someone courting her. At home so there's no use calling attention to her and breaking all the young men's hearts."

"All right the ball is in three days I'll let her majesty know. Good bye." Susan left the room and tried to find her friends.

Three days later Susan sat in front of a mirror getting ready for the ball Kathleen was helping her with her hair and make-up like she had always done before.

"You are going to look so beautiful"

"Thanks. I'm so glad to have you here I would go crazy without you."

"Me to. Hey can you keep a secret?"

"Of course"

"Mike asked be to marry him!"

"Wow really? What did you say?"

"Nothing yet I said I needed time but I think I'm going to say yes."

The girls giggled a bit before Kathleen resumed what she was doing. About an hour before the ball a servant came to help Susan finish getting ready. A when she was ready she went to the room where the other young ladies were waiting to be presented to the court a few young women came up to say hi to her one even talked to her for a while, but soon the ladies were lined up waiting to hear their name and descend down the stair case. When Susan's name was called she sighed and thought _just breath._ And started the decent. All the young men's eyes were on her and Alan and Tomy thought _she is so beautiful tonight...

* * *

_

Hey there I hope you liked the chapter. I'm sorry it took me so long to post but I couldn't think of anything. Please review and tell me what you think I really value your opinions. I'll try to update soon but not without **Two seperate**reviews.


	8. Chapter Eight

Tamora Pierces Characters are not mine (man doing this every time is anoying)

* * *

_Whew I'm glad that's over _Susan thought as she stepped away from the throne. She had been the last of the girls and the ball was now starting. She looked for her friends in the crowd but she couldn't fine them the only recognizable person she saw was a tall man with black hair trying to slip away unnoticed. _Let's see who in the books hated parties and had dark hair...Raoul! _She was still thinking of how they would find a way to get home when someone tapped her on the shoulder and startled her. She turned to see Tomy, Kathleen and Devin standing behind her. Susan was glad that her friends had seen him. 

"You looked lovely Sue." said Kathleen

"Thank you Kat but I don't think that I was any more beautiful than any of the other girls after all they all knew what they were doing."

"I don't now my Amish friend." Tomy said with a wild grin on his face.

"Tomy I am not Freakin Amish! How many times do I have to tell you that? Wait what do you mean?"

See for your self."

Susan turned around and saw a young man walking towards her. As he got closer Susan recognized him as Alan of Pirates Swope.

" Hello I was wondering if you would like to dance?"

"UH... sure I'd love to."

Smiling Alan led Susan on to the dance floor and danced with her. As they

danced she felt like she was floating on air. She had never been so graceful, or comfortable, she felt at home in the young knights arms. When the music ended Alan and Susan went off and talked together.

Tomy looked over at his friend he looked jealous as he watched Susan and Alan laugh and talk to each other. He had always been close friends with Susan, ever since ninth grade when they started school together(a/n this takes place the summer between 9th and 10th grades for Susan and Tomy, Kat and Devin had just graduated.) but he didn't know why he felt like killing Alan every time he (Alan) and Susan were together. He got up and walked over to were they were talking. When Sue looked up Tomy asked

"Would you like to dance with me?"

"Are you sure you want to Tomy? I've never seen you dance before."(That wasn't actually true she had seen him dance before with other girls.)

"Yes I'm sure. Do you want to dance or not I mean I can all ways ask Kathleen."

"O.k... I'll dance with you" she said to Tomy then turned to Alan and asked "Would you excuse me" Alan nodded and Susan and Tomy walked out on the dance floor.

Again Susan was different on the dance floor she was no longer the clumsy 15 year old who could sprain her ankle just walking(a/n don't laugh it could Happen...I did it before.) she was a elegant young woman with confidence who could be graceful. Kathleen looked at her friend _Wow, I think Susan really likes... _

"Kathleen, KATHLEEN"

"What?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to dance. After all we shouldn't just sit here all night."

"Alright Devin" _what was I thinking... Aw man I thought dying my hair red would get rid of these pesky blonde moments...

* * *

_

Mwahaha I know that some of you want to know what the end of the thought is well I'll let you think about it feel free to let me know via review or email. Oh yeah and are only three or four people, outside my family reading? PLEASE REVIEW! I enjoy reading them and if you have any **CONSTRUCTIVE **criticism please review any way.


	9. Chapter Nine

Tortal and the characters from it do **_not _**belong to me O.K?

Here are some review responses:

maliaphire: Thanks for reviewing you are really nice. hummmmm I hadn't thought of that but now that you ask yeah I think she is or mabe one of the other characters. Maybe even in this chapter.

* * *

The morning of the second day of Midwinter (a/n does anyone know how long it is?) Susan was up earlier than others and since she knew her friends very well she had decided to read rather than face the wrath of her friends at about 6 in the morning. As she was reading she thought about the night before and how much fun she had.

_I never knew dancing could be so much fun! Why haven't I danced more often?_

She was rereading _Alanna the First Adventure_ for the fourth time soon she got bored of it and decided to go out and explore a bit. First she walked up to Tomy's door, since she knew that he got up early sometimes, and knocked. When there was no answer she decided to go outside because it was a nice morning and if he had gotten up and gone anywhere it would probably be outside.

When she got outside she saw someone but is was not Tomy.

"Hello Alan"

"Hello, your awake earlier than I thought you would be."

"Really why didn't you think I would be up early"_ Though this is earlier than I usually get up so I guess he's right._

"You seem like my mother and she is not a morning person"

"Well at home I'm not but here... I can't sleep as late."

"Hey I'm going to go and practice my tilting. Do you want to watch?"

"Sure, I'd love to."

She followed Alan to the stables to get his horse and then to the tilting ground. She sat on the fence as he rode his horse to the far end of the field. He missed on his first pass but after that it was perfect. Susan was so enthralled by tilting, which she had never seen before, that she didn't even notice the man who had walked up and stood behind her.

"Hello"

"Wha"** thud** she fell off the fence. Laughing, Raoul of Golden Lake and Mallorie's Peak helped the teenager up on to her feet.

"Are you alright?"

"You almost scared me to death!"

"Sorry"

Alan rode over to see if she was alright. By the time he got there Lord Raoul had already helped her up.

"Are you ok?"

_Why does everyone ask me that if I'm not dead then I'm ok!_ "Yeah I'm alright"

Alan who hadn'e noticed Raoul looked around.

"Hello Raoul. Have you met Susan?"

"We haven't been introduced but I have met her."

The bell rang for the pages to get to their first classes.

"I have to go the my sister is comming today and I have to get ready." said Alan as he ran back to the castle.

After a few minutes of silence Susan said

"You do realize we still haven't been introduced to each other don't you?"

"No we haven't... Hello my name is Sir Raoul of Goldenlake and Malorie's Peak."

"Hello, Sir Raoul, my name is Susan."

"Well Susan would you like to see the practice courts? I wanted to watch the pages and squires practice."

"Yes I'd love to."

She and Raoul walked down to the practice courts talking to Raoul on the way.

* * *

Well what did you all think? I hope you liked it and see, maliaphire, they did talk. please review and I hope to have a new Chap. done soon since school ends next Thursday woohoo! 


	10. Chapter Ten: Love?

Hey all Tortal and the characters from it do **_not _**belong to me. Thanks for reviews.

* * *

Susan and Raoul were walking up to the castle from the practise courts when Alan ran up to them with a squire following close behind him. The squire ran directly to Raoul and said 

"his majesty requests that you see him imediantly"

_Jon make a request that doesn't sound like him. _"I'm on my way and I'm going with all deliberate speed"

_yeah probably like in the Third Protector of the Small series which is delibratly slow_, thought Susan.

Alan said "Susan you friends are looking for you."

"OK thanks for telling me."

"Your welcome...I got to go, Aly will get here in any minute."

"Yeah... ok I'll see you at the party tonight"_ oh joy another partie I hate social events._

"bye" they said in unison

Susan ran up towards her room, when she got there she opened the door and pulled out her sketch book and a pencil and started to draw. She drew a knight a hansome knight that was dressed in a Tunic, shirt and hose and carried a sword. Susan had left the door slightly ajar and as Kathleen and Devin walked by they came in. Kathleen looked over Susan's shoulder and said

"That's a good picture." When she Susan put the book down Kat picked it up and flipped through the pages most of the recent sketches were of the same guy.

"Oooooo I think Susan's in love."

"I'm not"

"Yes you are"

"no I'm not"

"Then why do you have like 100 sketches of him in you book?"

"Why do you care."

"Uhhuh you got it bad."

"no I don't"

"_Who'd you think you're kidding._ girl I've known you so long that_ I know how you're what you're feeling_ and _who you're thinking of"_

"What ever, where's Tomy?"

"In his room. So what do you want to do?"

"Feel like singing?"

"Sure"

"Great I think Tomy has his gitar."

They went to Tomy's room and sang untill it was time to get ready for the party that night.

* * *

I hope you liked the chapter. Please review and woho I finished two chapters in one day. 


	11. Chapter Eleven

Hey all nothing that belongs to Tamora Peirce belongs to me. Thanks for the review.

* * *

That night was different from the night before. This time Susan was just there not being presented or anything like that she was just another face in the crowd. There was also a squire being knighted that night. After the knighting people started dancing. Tonight Susan refused Tomys offer to dance, after all one of her friends had dated him even if she was ok with it, it would be ocward. Devin and Kathleen were dancing again Susan watched her friend._ Well Kat did have a crush on Devin when we were younger but he was a jerk to us last year and she is dating Miky at home. I hope Kat isn't falling in love with him. _

Tomy eventually found someone to dance with him and Susan started to talk to Alan, Thom and some of Thom's friends. Thom and his friends eventually went to talk to Numinair leaving Susan and Alan alone they talked and danced and talked some more. Susan and Alan were talking about sisters when a young woman with red-blonde hair came up behind Alan.

"My sister married a crow! I understand that people like different things but honestly a crow. I think she is an idoit."

Susan started laughing and then

"OW!" Alan yelped as his sister smacked him

"I'm an idot am I?"

"UH no my sister an idiot never."

_She obviously inherited her mothers temper._ Susan thought trying to keep from laughing, she was unsucceful.

Aly heard the laughing and turned to see the fifteen year old shaking with laughter.

"Alan who's your friend?"

"Aly this is Susan. Susan this is my sister Aly Crow Spymaster to Queen Dovasary of the Copper Isles."

"Nice to meet you" The girls said in unison.

"So, Susan, was my brother a jerk to you?"

"uhhhhh..." Susan was about to say 'yes' but she Alan glared at her before she had the chance."No of course not."

They talked together, completely leaving Alan out of the conversation. Finally Alan got tired of being ignored and asked Susan to dance.

"Alan, I'm talking to your sister..."

"Actually I should go find Nawat and Dove. I left Nawat has our child(a/n or was it children does any one know how many children Aly was pregnat with and their gender(s) at the end of Tricksters Queen?) and I need to make sure no one is trying to kill Dove," with a wave Aly walked off.

"Now do you want to dance."

"Yes I would love to dance."

Again she felt like she was dancing on air and that they were the only ones in the room. The strange feeling she had when she was around him was growing. She had never felt this way before... and she liked the way she felt.

* * *

Ok so once again I cut Tomy out of most of the chapter but don't worry he and Susan are going to have problems in an upcoming chapter. I have no idea of what I'm gonna do with Kat and Devinb yet. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I think I asked this already but Does any body know how long Midwinter last? If not does anyone mind if I make in 12 days?oh yeah sorry if it was short. - S. 


	12. Chapter Twelve

Hey all thanks for reading my story. I would like to thank all of you who have reviewed, especially to Charlottay. You were exactly right, Charlottay, thanks I felt like and idot when I found the answer in the back of the Trickster's Choice. And for any of you who think that I am Tamora Pierce, yeah right I wish, I'm not! So nothing that is from Tamora Pierce's books belong to me.

* * *

The next morning Susan woke up early agian. This time she went strait out side, well she did dress first. When she stepped out in to the hall she started to shiver. She walked over to the nearest window and looked out to see that the ground was covered in snow and that the lake was frozen. She ran back in to her room and changed to a warmer set of clothes and grabbed her cloak before going back out side. She walked down the hall a ways and saw Alan, Aly, Thom, Tomy and to her suprise Devin and Kathleen.

"Hey Kat who risked their life waking you up this early in the morning?"

"Hahaha. Devin woke me up."

"And he's still alive I'm shocked. Hello everyone."

"Good morning, we were going skating. Do you want to come?" asked Alan.

"Uh... I'll just watch I don't skate."

"I can teach you if you want."

"Thanks Alan, but I just don't skate... or I guess I wont skate."

"Why not Sue?" asked Tomy

"It's a long story..."

"No it's not. Susan wont skate because the first time she tried to roller skate she fell and broke her arm."

_Why did she just say that? Well it is true but, still did she have to tell every one._

"Alright, well if you want to watch go ahead and if you change your mind you can join us."

So the seven of them walked down to the frozen lake and six started to skate while Susan sat on the snow and watched them have fun.

"Why aren't you skating?"

"Hello Sir Raoul. I didn't want to."

"Why not and it's Raoul."

"I don't like skating that's all. Hello Alanna and ..."

"Sir Gareth the younger." Suplide Raoul.

"So are you out hear to go skating to?"

"Well Raoul and I. Alanna. She hasn't skated since the time some one though salt on the ice."

So Alanna and Susan talked to each other while their friends skated. Those who were skating stopped when the bell for the pages and squires to start training rang. Alanna, Raoul and Gary went to a meeting of the King's Counsel. Thom, Alan and Aly went to go talk, Susan and Kathleen went to Susan's room to talk, and Devin and Tomy went to Devin's room to talk.

(A/n In this part I will be switching between three places: Devin's room, Susan's room and Aly's room I hope you don't get confused.)

"You like her don't you" Devin asked Tomy.

"Well she is my friend"

"NO!_ he is an idot_ I mean you LIKE her"

"NO! that would be wierd... do you think she likes me?

"Why do you care if you don't like her?"

"Ok so mabe I do like her but I don't think she likes me."

"So you like her don't you?" Aly asked her twin.

"Like who?" Alan asked as he picked up his niece.

"You are an Idiot who did you think I meant?"

"Oh her. I guess we're friends."

"No she means like her as more than a friend"

"no, we... just met."

"I know you better than that...you like her!"

"Alright so mabe I do like her that doesn't really matter."

"So do you like him."

"Mmmm who?"

"you know who! Do you like him.

"I don't know what your talking about but if I did I would probably say yes."

* * *

So who loves who once this chapter has two reviews I will update. Sorry it took so long I had writers block. And I made Aly have at least one daughter if anyone knows how many children Aly and Nawat had please let me know! 


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Sorry my update is so late my computer is being a pain and so I had to use my mom's at work, hopefully my computer will stop acting up soon. For any of you who think that I am Tamora Pierce, yeah right I wish, I'm not! So nothing that is from Tamora Pierce's books belong to me. Enjoy the chapter.

* * *

That night at the party Susan and Kathleen were talking when Devin whispered something to Kathleen who nodded and walked off. Susan started to follow Kathleen but Devin stopped her. 

Kathleen walked over to were Alan and Aly were talking. They looked up as she got closer and waved to her.

"So, I don't know how much Devin told you but we have a plan to get Susan and Alan to admit how they feel about each other."

"Great so what's the plan?"

As they had just finished telling Kathleen the plan when Devin walked up to join them.

"What are you doing here you are suposed to be keeping Susan busy!"

"Calm down Aly, Alan is dancing with her."

"Wait a minute what about Tomy?"

"What about him, Kat?"

"Well what if he likes her. I know that Susan likes Alan but what if Tomy likes her?"

"If they both like her than Susan will just have to decide."

_Great asking her to decide between two cute guys. I hope she likes one of them more than the other._

"Ok now that that's decided when do we put the plan to action?"

"Tomorrow morning. Devin I need you to keep Tomy from ruining our plan."

"Alright. Lets go everyone is leaving and Susan will be trying to find Kathleen soon."

Everyone left going in seperate directions. Each hoping that the plan would work out well.

* * *

See some one cares about Tomy. So I hope you liked this chapter. Please review and I hope to have a new chapter up soon. -Sue 


	14. Chapter Fourteen

For any of you who think that I am Tamora Pierce, yeah right I wish, I'm not! So nothing that is from Tamora Pierce's books belong to me. Enjoy the chapter.

* * *

The next morning Kathleen, Devin, Aly and Thom put their plan into action... 

Kathleen walked down the path to the stables were her and her friends horses were being kept looking for Susan. She found Susan calmly petting her horses muzzle. Susan looked up when she heard her older friend coming.

"Hey Kat what brings you down here?"

"Looking for you. I wanted to talk to you."

"Alright, what about?"

"Just stuff."

"I didn't do it... it was Tomy I swear!"

"Do what?.. What did you do?"

"Nothing."

"No I wanted to talk to you about... guys."

"Ohhhhhh, ok lets go up to my room or your room if you want that way we won't be over heard."

They walked up to Kathleens room and started to talk finally Kathleen shifted into the subject of Alan.

"So that Alan is nice isn't he?"

"Yeah."

"I mean he invited us to his home and he didn't even know us."

"yep."

"So do you like him"

"yes... WAIT WHAT DID YOU SAY?"

"You finally adimited it."

"You tricked me"

"Ok so just say it just admit that you are in love"

"No way."

"Grow-up would you just admit it. It is plain to see from the way you act around him."

"Alright I admit it...I like Alan. I've never felt this way about a person before."

_She finally admitted it I hope that Alan feels the same about her._ "Tell him tonight it is the fourth day of midwinter and that is when they give gifts. I can't think of a better gift to give the one you love than to tell them you love them."

They talked for the rest of the day the subject changed but Susan couldn't stop thinking about Alan.

Thom and Aly walked down to the practice courts to find their brother. They found him practicing his fencing with a soon-to-be knight.

"Alan give the kid a break we need to talk to you."

Alan and the boy stopped Alan sheathed his sword and walked over to his siblings.

"What do you want?"

"Is that any way to treat your loving siblings."

"Sorry. Hello my dear brother and sister. What do you want?"

"We wanted to talk to you."

"About..."

"A certain girl."

"Not this again."

"Come on I know you love her and I know she loves you."

"She does... says who?"

"Her friend Kathleen told us. And she knows her better than anyone."

"Well if she likes me... Ok I'll admit it I like her I've liked her for a while."

"No really" Aly said sarcastilly.

"So should I tell her?"

"No. You should just keep dancing with her and expect her to figure it out." This time Thom gave the sarcastic reply."

"Alright I'll stop asking stupid questions."

_Its about time he hasn't stopped asking stupid questions since the day we were born._

"So when should I tell her."

"Tonight. It would be the perfect gift especially since she loves you to."

The whole day Alan practiced his skills as a knight with his former knight master Lord Raoul.

That night Alan went up and asked Susan to dance she said yes. As they danced they moved towards a balcony where they could talk. They stepped out on the balcony and stared at each other. Susan looked lovely in a light blue dress that brought out the color of her eyes, and Alan looked hansom in his gold tunic and brown hose.

"Susan I want to tell you something..."

"I want to tell you something to."

"You go first."

"Ok I know we just met but... I love you."

Alan stood there he was so shocked by what she said that he couldn't say anything. _Come on Alan say something... come on, _thought Devin as he spied on his friend, he didn't notice Tomy come up behind him. After a few minutes of silence Susan turned red and started to run away but Alan caught her, brought her close to him and kissed her.When Tomy saw them he ran off into the crowd.

* * *

Ok that's it. I hope you liked it yes I'm going to get to Tomy and how he feels I just haven't figured out what happens with him yet so please review. I want more than one review from more than one person before I update! 

Sue


	15. Chapter Fifteen

That which belongs to Tamora Pierce doesn't belong to me.

* * *

Our world one week after Susan, Tomy, Kathleen, and Devin disapeard.

A tall man with short hair stepped out of the sheriff's office he sighed it had been a week and there was still no sign of his niece, Susan. He got into his car where his wife was waiting for him.

"Well?"

"Still nothing and we have to go home soon."

"Is there anything we can do?"

"Pray. Pray that we find her or one of her friends."

Corus, Tortal The day after Midwinter

Tomy had been distant for days, ever since seeing Alan kiss Susan, and today he was walking down the hall towards Devin's room he needed some advice. He knocked on the door and when Devin opened the door he walked in to talk to him.

"I was an idot why didn't I tell Susan how I felt?"

"Hello to you to."

"Hi, why am I even here I should be at home with Rachel."

" Wait you like Susan and Rachel?"

"Well..."

Devin didn't get to hear the rest of the answer because just then Tomy got caught in a ball of silver light and was carried back to his home.

"Tomy where are you?... Tomy, TOMY!"

"What's all the yelling about? What did Tomy do?"

"He disapeard Kat, vanished into thin air!"

"Ok what really happened?" Kathleen said laughing then she saw the look on Devin's face. "You aren't joking, are you?"

"No, what are we going to do?"

"Well first we have to tell Sue. Then we should probably tell Alanna or King Jonathan or someone like that."

Devin nodded and followed Kat down the hall in search of Susan.

They found her talking to Aly who was getting ready to return to the Copper Isles.

When they told Susan her eyes went wide._ I hope he's ok and that he is at home and not trapped in a nother book's world. I could just imangine him in Narnia. _At that last thought Susan grinned.

"Are you happy your friend disappeard? What if he ended up in an other world? What if..." Kathleen was interupted by Susan saying

"What if he ended up in Narnia? Thats why I was grinning. Anyway he probably ended up at home."

"Have you told Jon or Numinair? They should probably know after all." interjected Aly

"No we were going to do that after we told Sue."

"Then you should probably go."

Kathleen and Devin went in search of Numiar while Susan and Aly went to look for Jonathan. They found both of them in Numinair's work room. Devin explained what happend to the two men. When Devin was finished both Jon and Numiar looked like they were deep in though. Jon was the first to break the silence that followed Devin's explination.

"So apparently you are here for a reason and when you have done what you need to you will return home."

"How did you reach that conclusion?" asked Devin

"Well how else would you explain your still being here you were just as close to the portal as Tomy was."

"It also says that the portal will open it's self into your world again." added Aly thought fully.

"Does that mean someone else could get transported here from our world?"

"It is possible." answered Numiar

Our world 3:00 p.m. the day Tomy reappeared.

Tomy fell throught the portal and landed on a lawn. He got up and brushed the grass off of his shirt he looked behind him and saw that the portal hadn't closed yet. He went up to the house and knocked on the door to his suprise Susan's mom answered the door she let him in and they talked. When Stan Sue's uncle got home he was happy to see his niece's friend and hear that she was ok. He explaind that his children were out side playing in the yard. Tomy looked out and saw that they were right next to the portal. He jumped up and ran out to stop them before they got sucked in.

* * *

So that's it I hope to update soon but Tuesday is Backstreet day. So Tuesday I will probably be to busy listing to my new CD to do anything so it might take me a while. 


	16. Author's Note

Hey people I am having writer's block so it may take a while. I could use some ideas or opinions. I hope you enjoyed the last 15 chapters and I hope that I can come up with an idea soon so I can continue the story of Susan, Devin and Kathleen. Since I have no ideas to further the story I'll answer Questions from Reviews.

maliaphire: One I didn't mean to be mean with the cliffie I just couldn't think of anything else. Also while Tomy does like Susan it is more like a friend or sister not a girl friend.

and

Charlottay: again thankyou for the help with finding the number of days in Midwinter I felt like an idiot when I saw it was in the Glossary in the back of Trickster's Choice.

Thankyou for the reviews to all who have reviewed and please keep reviewing


	17. Chapter Sixteen: Cousins

Hey all my writer's block is gone, or at least leaving, thanks to Malaphire's suggestions. I hope you enjoy the chapter. Anyway that which belongs to Tamora Pierce doesn't belong to me.

* * *

Our World

Tomy ran out the door and watched as the youngst ran into the portal, the others started to run after him one by one they each crossed through the portal.

_This is not good what if they don't end up with Susan and the others? I should go after them but, I just got home I haven't seen my family or friends yet..._

Corus, Tortal

Thom watched silver mist apear at the edge of the Royal Forest. As the mist disipated he saw multiple figures one of which he recognized. He ran up to see who were the three people he didn't know were and why they were there.

Alan, Aly, Susan, Kathleen, Devin and many others including Queens Dove and Thayet, and King Jonathan were riding in the Royal forest and were on there way back to the palace when they saw Thom, Tommy and three small children talking to each other. Jon sent some of the groups guard ahead to make sure that everything was ok. Dom rode back to tell the king what was going on. The riders rode ahead coming closer and closer to the five people at the edge of the forest stopping right infront of them.

Thom and Tomy and the oldest of Susan's cousins bowed to Jon, Thayet and Dove, the other two just hid. Jon turned to the others who were riding.

"Go on with out me. Alanna, Raoul, Numiar, Alan, Susan, Devin and Kathleen please stay with me."

The riders did what he asked with the exception of Dom and a few men of the Kings Own who stayed back until Raoul signalled them to leave. Susan rode up next to Alanna and Alan who were just slightly behind Jon. Once all the riders were gone Jon, Alanna and the others dismounted and walked up to them. Jon was talking to Tomy while Alanna talked to her son and Susan stared at her cousins.

_They look like my cousins but they can't be my cousins my I know my cousins have enough common sence to stay away from..._ her thought was interupted by Alan who was saying something to her.

"huh?"

"I said 'are you listening to me' but you obviously weren't."

"I'm sorry it's just those kids..."

"That's what I was talking about, that boy is looking at you like he knows you."

"Oh... He is? Well he looks like my cousin but... it's impossible my cousin is at home and I'm here and..."

"One, Your babbling. And two how do you know that it can't be him?"

"Well how can I be sure they are?"

"Ask them... they might lie but still, why would some one lie about being related to you?"

"Alright I'll ask them but they would probably say 'no'"

Alan and Susan walked up to the three children.

* * *

Ok that's what I have for now and I know it's not much but it's a start. Anyway I know there are probably those of you who couldn't care less but the new BSB CD is great (sigh) and I'm listening to it for the second time today and I only got it 4 hours ago. Any way please review. I don't know if I mentioned this before but no cursing of swearing in reviews sent to me I will not pay any atention to them at all. 


	18. Chapter Seventeen

Hey sorry it took so long but I couldn't figure out how to write this next chapter. Anyway I hope you like it. As always that which belongs to Tamora Pierce doesn't belong to me.

* * *

Susan was walking up to her room with her cousins and friends she was thinking about what had happend that day. 

_I can't believe I was wrong. Those three have a lot of explaining to do._

They all went into Susan's room and sat down. (Kat, Susan ,and Alan on the bed; Tomy and Susan's oldest cousinTyler on the desk; and Susan's other cousins Kristy and Kevin on the floor)

"Alright you three, I want to know what you're doing here, not that I'm not thrilled to see you."

"Well we were playing tag in your yard and Kevin ran through this wierd looking mist and disapeared so Kristy ran after him and then I ran after her." Said the oldest cousin Tyler.

"And I ran after them to make sure they would be ok." concluded Tomy.

"Thanks for caring about my cousins Tomy but what I don't get is why you all ran after Kevin. Common Sense would have told you that you should get an adult to go after him so that your parents wouldn't think that you were kidnapped!"

"Ah don't be so hard on them, Sue. They were just taking care of their brother." said Kat.

"Yeah I guess your right, but what are we going to do we have to get them home."

"You know we ARE still here!" Said Kristy sounding annoyed.

"Yeah right, sorry. Hey Alan do you think Numiar will be able to find a way for us to get home?"

"Probably, but it might take a while." _Does she really want to leave? _

"Good." _I wish that I didn't have to leave but I miss my family and other friends.

* * *

_

Sorry, reading this chapter was probably a royal waste of your time, but I couldn't think of anything else to write. I promise the next onewill be better. Anyway I would like to thank my reviewers for the last chapter

maliaphire - thanks for the review I think that you have reviewed all my chapters and I enjoy reading the reviews you send.

seabiscuit0810 - Don't be so hard on yourself your not the only one. I hope that you review this Chapter.

People if you are still reading my story after this chapter God Bless You. You are wonderfull! Please review and remember constructive critisism is always welcome.


	19. Chapter Eighteen

Hi Well I guess my last chapter wasn't as bad as I thought it was I would like to thank my reviewers:

maliaphire - Thank you for reviewing I can't tell you that if I did there wouldn't be a reason for you to read would there?

seabiscuit0810 - Why do you think that I have any idea why I had my cousins go there? I guess that it is just something that just popped into my mind that I decided to use.

Tidsmagi - Thanks I'm glad you didn't think that it was a waste of time, and don't cry I'll continue the story I want to know how this story will end as much as you do. (grin).

Any way on to the story I own very little of.

* * *

Days after her cousins arrived Susan and Tyler were playing Chess when Alan came to talk to Susan.

"Checkmate." said Tyler as he finished his move.

"You always win." Susan said _Why on earth did I agree to play him... at least no one saw him beating _

"Hey you're pretty good lad." said Alan "maybe you should play against Sir Myles or Sir Raoul they are both good ... at least better than your cousin."

_I was wrong again!_

"Everyone is better than Susan."

_I am going to hurt him so badly... _

"Hello...Susan"

"What! oh sorry what did you say?"_ why do I always zone out when he wants to talk to me? _

"I said that I need to talk to you."

"O.k. where?"

"Let's go to your room."

"Alright... see you later Ty."

They walked down to Susan's room and sat down.

"So what's up?"

"Well you know about the war we had with Scantra a few years ago."

"Yeah what about it?"

"Well now Sarain has decided to attack us and I have to go and protect our borders."

"Why the borders Sarain doesn't border Tortal?"

"I know but Jon doesn't want to make us go to Sarain were our enemy will have the advantage."

"Whose side is Scantra on?"

"Their neutral. Hopefully it will be easy to beat Sarain and the fighting will be over soon or not happen at all but ..."

"You still have to go. Are all the knights going?"

"No the Myles, the two older princes (Roald and Liam), the king and, Raoul are all staying. Anyway would you promise me one thing"

"Sure, what?"

"Please don't leave with out saying good-bye to me first."

"Of course I could never leave with out saying good bye. Just be careful I want to be able to say goodbye because I want to not because I have to."

"Alright. Well I should finish getting ready to go. We leave in the morning."

"Yeah... see you later."

* * *

Well that's the newest chapter I hope you like it. At least it added something for me to write about. Any way please...Please...PLEASE review. Oh yeah just to let you know the characters that are mine are based on people I really know.

Kathleen is based on my best friend who is 18 years old and has red hair and green eyes.

Tomy is based on another friend of mine he is 14 and is African-American.

Devin is based on a boy from my church Youth Group. He is also 18 he has black hair and dark eyes.

Susan is based on me. I'm 15 and have blonde hair and blue eyes.

Tyler, Kristy and Kevin are based on my cousins. Tyler (Ty) is eleven and has blonde hair and brown eyes; just like Kristy who is seven. Kevin is 6 and has brown hair and eyes.

And to clear something else up I am making this up as I go along so don't ask what's going to happen next I have no idea. and I'm using my friend's and relatives real names.


	20. Chapter Nineteen

Hey all, first I would like to thank everyone for there reviews. Secondly I would like to let you know that if you notice any errors in spelling or grammer please let me know. And finally I have been neglecting certain characters and focusing on Susan, so this chapter will have less of Susan and more of the other characters. Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter of the story I own very little of.

* * *

The next morning Susan said good-bye to Alan and then spent the rest of the day praying for him to return safely. 

Mean while Kathleen, Devin were talking to Tomy about what was going on at home.

"The whole state is looking for us, and now that Tyler Kristy and Kevin are here all of Idaho will be looking to."

"This is crazy we have to go home, and soon."

"But what about Sue, she wont want to leave she really likes Alan."

"But we can't go home without her! Anyway she wants to do so much when she grows up and she can't if she stays here." said Tomy, sounding a bit upset at the thought of Sue not coming back.

"I don't know I've never seen her like this before and I've been her best friend her whole life. And why are we worried about if she will go home or not when right now we don't even have the choice."

"You know Tomy and I have been thinking..."

"I'm shocked... you two were thinking. You to didn't hurt yourselves did you?"

"hahaha. Anyway we thought that if we keep thinking about home that we will be able to fund a way home."

"That's not a half bad idea but I haven't stopped thinking about home and I'm still here so it probably wont work."

Well that comment started an argument about how good the idea was. I wont go into the argument now. At the same time else where in the palace Tyler, Kristy and Kevin were walking towards the practice courts were the pages were training. The training master called the end of practice and sent the pages up to get ready for lunch. Most of the boys and girls training to become knights went up to the palace to wash up and change for their classes in the afternoon but a small group of boys and girls walked over to the three new children.

"Hello" said the the boy at the front of the group. Tyler looked at the boy he looked to be around his age mabe a year or two older, with black hair and blue eyes, he looked a lot like the king.

"Hello, my name is Tyler and this is my sister Kristina and my brother Kevin."

"My name is Jasson of Conte and this is my sister Lianne and some of our friends"

"Pleased to meet you"

"Jasson we should hurry or we'll be late to lunch." said Lianne after a few minutes of silence,

"Your right... Tyler I would love to talk to you but I must go mabe we could talk later?"

"Of course."

With that the young prince, princess and their friends ran off towards the palace.

"They seemed nice;" said Kristy "and is there a reason you introduced me to them as Kristina? You know everyone calls me Kristy unless I'm introuble."

"They did seem nice and I introduced you as Kristina because that is your name, Kristy is just a nickname."

"Whatever... did he say Conte? Isn't that the kings last name or something?"

"Yes, I think that they were the youngest prince and princess."

* * *

Sorry to stop the story there but I can't figure out what should happen next so I had to stop. Anyway I could use some ideas for names so if you have any ideas please let me know. And I am not updating utill atleast two people review. 

Susan


	21. Chapter Twenty

Hello and welcome to another chapter of my story. I would like to thank my reviewers and mention that I own very little of this story. I would like to thank Maliaphire for suggestions for names, Anyway this is going to be manly about my cousin, Tyler and what he thinks and does in Tortal. And Now Our Feature presentation.

* * *

Tyler spent the rest of the day he met the young prince and princess with his brother and sister talking about home, school and soccer; but Tyler got sick of spending time with his younger siblings quickly. Then he played chess with Susan but it was only fun to beat her so many times untill it got borring. He also tried to talk to Tomy and Devin but they didn't have anything in common so it too was borring. 

By the end of the day he just wanted to be alone so he grabbed his Soccer Ball and headed out side to practice soccer(or if you live anywhere but the USA "Football") drills. He had just finished practicing "headers" when he heard people laughing behind him. He turned and saw Jasson and some of his friends walking towards him. As they got closer Tyler reocognized three of Jasson's companions. They were pages: Nickolas (Nick) of Dolphin's Cove (a/n I made up some names I have no idea if they are actually in Tamora Pierce's books.), Alexander (AJ) of Legann, and Brian of of Hollyrose.

"Hello Tyler" called Jasson

"Hello... your ..."

"Please just call me Jasson."

"O.k."

"What are you doing? and what is that?" asked Brian pointing to the soccer ball.

"Oh... well this is a Soccer Ball, and I was practicing Soccer."

When the six boys looked at him like he was speeking a foriengh language he discided to add "Soccer is a game were I'm from. Who are your friends?"

"This" said Brian pointing to the tall young man behind him, "is my cousin Squire Kevin of Dunlath and he" Brian continued pointing to the other young man "is our friend Howard, Howie of Backstream."

"Kevin, Howie, this is Tyler" said A.J.

"Hello" said Tyler, Kevin and Howie

"Where are you from?" asked Kevin

"Uh... well I live in Eagle, but I came here from my cousin's house."

"Who's your cousin" asked Howie

"Susan..."

"Oh the girl from the other world."

"yeah, do you know her?"

"I've heard of her but I haven't actually met her." said Nick as Howie, Kevin, A.J. and, Brian.

"I've met her. My brother, Liam's, friend Alan likes her. She's really nice."

"Yeah she is... wait someone likes her... I mean really likes her?"

They walked up to the palace and to the prince's room and talked untill Susan came looking for Tyler.

"There you are Ty. I've been looking for you, hello Prince Jasson."

"Hello, how are you?"

"Fine thanks. hey" she had just spotted Kevin and Howie, "Are one of you Kevin of Dunlath?"

"Yes I am"

"Well Lord Raoul is looking for you"

"I'd better go. See you later Brain." Kevin said and ran out of the room.

"I should go too said Howie when he looked at the clock."

"You know we should probably be studing right now." said Nick.

With that everyone headed to their rooms to study or read or just to rest.

* * *

Hey I know that wasn't the best chapter ever written so I hope you'll forgive me if it was a waste of time. Please review. 


	22. Chapter TwentyOne

Hello everyone I finally have a new chapterup. I hpeyoulike it.By the way I'm thinking of ending this story soon for two reasons:

1. I am running out of ideas and

2. I need a break from writing

But even if I do finish this story I'm trying to come up with a new story maybe even a sequel to this story I don't know but this is not going to be the last chapter of this chapter. By the way to reviewer LittleCrazy1; The Skanonymous in my story is a band my acquaintance Devin is in and chances are you've never seen or heard of them before. Now on with the story.

* * *

While Alan was away Susan and her cousin's spent time together talking and playing. In the morning she would usually play chess with Tyler, she always lost... badly but she didn't really care. In the afternoon she talked or played with Kristy (a/n she is only seven so they didn't talk about make-up, clothes, or boys especially not boys.) while Tyler and Kevin watched the squires and pages practice. And at night she spent time with Kevin while Tyler was with Jasson and his friends and Kristy read or drew. This went on for a few weeks until... 

One day in late February

Susan was talking to Kathleen about what would happen if they found a way home.

"I hope we find a way home soon I miss Daisy and Anna and my parents and..."

"Let me guess Mike? You're obsessed."

"I like him and are you saying that if, when, we get home you won't miss a certain knight?"

"If you're talking about Alan then of course I'd miss him, which is why I was thinking..." _she is gonna be so upset_ "maybe I would stay here."

"WHAT? You're joking right? Sue tell me you're joking,"

"Think about it you miss Miky a lot right?"

"Well yes but..."

"Well I would miss Alan a lot so I was thinking that I would just stay."

"What about your family... Me, Tomy, your other friends? Wouldn't you miss us?"

"Yes, but"

"What about your dreams about being a Lawyer? You can't do that here. and your school you love it don't you want to finish High School?"

"I hadn't thought of that but..."

"I guess you also didn't think of your cousins do you honestly think that they will leave without you?"

"No I guess not and I guess it isn't worth missing a lot of people to not miss one, but you know the Backstreet Boys' song How Did I Fall in Love With You?" Kathleen nodded "that's how I feel about Alan. Oh I wish I didn't have to choose."

Kathleen walked over to her friend and gave her friend a hug. She was about to say something to Susan when someone knocked on the door.

"Who is it" called Kat and Susan at the same time.

"It's Devin and some one I think Susan wants to see."

Kathleen got up and opened the door and Devin walked in.

"Who did you have with you?" Susan asked impatiently.

Tomy popped his head in the door way.

"oh hey Tomy." Susan said a little disappointed until someone else came into view. She jumped up and gave Alan a big hug.

"I missed you" she said she felt like she was going to cry

"I missed you too" said Alan

* * *

Well I guess everything is perfect, wait what about the whole is she going home or not thing well I guess you have to wait until the next chapter, but you wont get it with out reviews. 


	23. Chapter Twentytwo

Hey all I regret to inform you that this will probably be the last chapter of this story (sad face). On the bright side I am trying to come up with a new story right now. I may even do a sequel to this story. Also I may do a epolog for this story. Anyway thank you for the reviews and please review this chapter.

* * *

Alan and Susan spent a lot of time together in the mornings instead of playing chess with Tyler; she, Alan and Tyler would go riding or practice self-defense (mainly unarmed combat). Kristy and Susan would still hang out together just the two of them talking about stuff. In the evenings Kevin and Susan would listen to Alan tell them stories about Tortal and Susan would tell Kevin and Alan about her and Kevin's world. Everything good and everyone was happy, but that wouldn't last for long. 

One day nearly two and a half months after Susan and her friends originally got to Tortal the girls (Kristy, Kathleen and Susan) were talking when a page came to find them. He said that Numinair wanted to see them. When Kathleen, Susan, and Kristy got to Numinair's workshop Devin, Tomy, Tyler and Kevin were there waiting with Numinair.

"Alright your all here I have something I need to tell you. You see I've found a way to get you home but it will take a lot of energy so you will have to go in groups one can go later today and the other two can go tomorrow. You should go and decide who gets to go first and pack." (luckily all they had was a backpack each if they had anything)

"Ok." they chorused.

They all headed to Tomy's room.

"I think that Kevin and two others should go first." said Susan

"I agree" said Kathleen as the others nodded there agreement.

"Kristy and Tyler should go with him" said Tomy

"No Susan and either Kristy or Tyler." said Devin

"No way I'm not going first I say Kristy, Kevin and either Kat or Devin"

"I'll go" said Kat before the older two boys could start to argue with Susan. "Kristy will you go with me and Kevin?"

"Sure, but Susan why don't you want to go with us?"

"Uh... well I know more people so it will take longer for me to say goodbye"_ Yeah that should work._

"Ok" said Kristy cheerfully. before running to her room to get her things and to give to Kathleen who would put them in her bag. Devin would take Kevin's things and Tomy and Susan would split Tyler's belongings.

Later in the afternoon Kathleen, Kevin and Kristy said good bye and went to see Numinair to go home.

That night Susan and Alan talked, since Kevin was at home by now they didn't have to worry about being interrupted by him.

"Alan um I have to tell you something."

"What? Is something wrong?"

"Well Numinair found a way for us to go home and... I'm leaving tomorrow."

There was a long uncomfortable silence while Alan tried to figure out what to say.

"You have to go?"

"Well it's more I want to go. I miss my family and my other friend."

"But you'll miss us too won't you?"

"Of course I'll miss you and Numinair and Thom and everyone else but I can't stay here. I need to go home and be with my family."

"Then I'll go with you."

"No! I can't ask you to do that when I couldn't."

"You're not asking me to do anything."

"Still you would miss everyone here the way I would miss everyone at my home."

"So we're going to have to say good-bye?"

"Yeah."

"The next morning Devin and Tyler went she gave Tyler a quick hug and said "Tell them I'll be home soon." before letting him go and watching him disappear into the strange sliver mist that resembled the mist that had taken them there.

She spent most of the day with Tomy, being around Alan made her upset because she didn't really want to leave him but she couldn't bare to think of not seeing her family ever again. Seeing that she was upset Tomy came over and tried to make her feel better.

"Hey what's wrong my Amish friend?"

"TOMY I AM NOT AMISH AND NOTHINGS WRONG" Susan said irritably.

"Your sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure." Susan said.

"Remember when I wrote the story about Kenny and the party and Kenny getting arrested"

Susan giggled and said "When you read it in class I thought Mrs. Moitoza would kill you!"

"Yeah I thought she would to. If I remember correctly we had a little contest to see who would get the highest grade on the assignment."

"Yeah and if I remember correctly I won!"

"No way I won!"

"You're crazy because I won!"

"Yeah right, what ever you say."

"Hey you two Numinair says that he thinks you should go now"

Tomy and Susan looked up to see Alan standing in the door way. Tomy grabbed their bags and walked back to Susan handing her, her bag. Smiling Susan thanked Tomy for grabbing the bag. Tomy went out first leading the way Susan followed him and Alan caught up to her and wrapped a arm around her waist they walked silently to Numinair's workshop were they would be sent home. When they got there Susan finally said something.

"Well... I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too" he said and drew her in to a tight hug and then kissed her.

As they pulled apart Susan suddenly felt very sad she felt like crying the only thing that stopped her was that other people were around (she never cried in public). Someone touched her on her shoulder and turned to see Tomy there and behind him she saw the mist beginning to appear. She sighed and gave Alan one last hug before walking with Tomy into the mist.

Our World in the Middle of June.

Susan and Tomy landed with a soft thud on Susan's front lawn all of the sudden they saw lights flashing and heard the sound of cameras being wound. Susan got up accepting Kathleen's hand and looked around seeing Tomy tell Devin that he didn't need the help up, and reporters and news crews around her house. As she ran inside she recognized camera crews for NBC, ABC, and CBS as well as other people. Once inside she was greeted by her family and friends. She was happy to be home but at the same time she felt like part of her was missing.

* * *

Well I hope that you all liked my story but even if you don't please review and tell me what you thought and if you would like to have a sequel. Even if you've never reviewed before please review now.


End file.
